


Ancient Trees

by dystini



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: Two travelers caught in a storm seek shelter at a cottage.  Only the cottage's owner can avert the looming danger and only the travelers can help the owner when the danger is past.
Kudos: 13





	Ancient Trees

Sunset wasn’t for a few hours but it was quickly getting dark as the storm rolled in. The two men looked up at the sky, or what little of it they could see through the towering trees.

“We need to find shelter,” Sorin said, his ginger hair covered by his hood.

“Aye. Something solid. I think tents will not survive this storm.” Zane agreed, watching the gathering clouds with dark brown eyes.

The trees rustled as if in agreement with the man’s words. There was something menacing in the sound. They rode on, eyes peeled for something, anything to protect them from the storm. The wind grew stronger and the sky darker. Now and then lightning flashed. A low moan filled the air.

“Did you hear that?” Zane asked, pulling his hood tighter over his dark hair. “It didn’t sound human.”

They rode faster, the wind lashing around them, thunder rumbling almost constantly. Lightning illuminated grotesque figures as the trees moved in the whipping wind.

“There, a light.” Sorin cried. 

Huge drops of rain started to fall as they rode, heading for the glowing window of a house tucked into the trees, just off the road. They pulled their skittish horses to a halt by the door. 

Sorin slid off his mount to pound on the door. “Please, we need shelter.”

The door flew open, a cloaked figure hurried through. “Yes, of course. Bring your horses this way.” 

The person led them to a stable, helping them settle their horses before leading them back to the house in the driving rain. Inhuman moans intermingled with the crash of thunder, lightning flickering all around them as they ran into the house, slamming the door behind them.

“Welcome to my home.” Their mysterious host removed her cloak, revealing long dark hair. “My name is Lyra.”

The men introduced themselves. “We are grateful for your shelter,” Sorin said, completing the greeting ritual.

“Let’s get you settled. I’m afraid all I have to offer is the floor by the fire.”

“That is fine,” Sorin assured her, bright blue eyes gazing around the room.

“Better than we had been planning for this evening,” Zane added.

Lyra smiled distractedly, casting worried glances out the window as she showed them where to spread their bedrolls. “If you are hungry, there is stew in that pot near the fire.”

A loud crack of thunder shook the building, another inhuman moan following it.

“What is that?” Zane asked.

“The trees,” she answered.

“The trees?” Sorin questioned.

“Yes. They are very unsettled tonight. The storm is getting them riled up.” She looked out the window, her green eyes bright with concern. “They are becoming restless. I will have to go soothe them.”

“Go out in this storm? You can’t.” Sorin protested.

“I must. If I do not soothe them, they will hunt and that would not be good for anyone.” She put on her cloak, heading for the door. “Please, do not go outside. The scent of your unfamiliar blood will only make my job harder.” She slipped out the door.

“They will hunt? What does that mean?” Zane wondered.

“I don’t know but I find that the scent of our blood would make her job harder to be quite alarming.” Sorin moved to the window. 

He watched the cloaked figure move amongst the trees, touching one after another. It didn’t seem to be helping if the branches whipping around her were any indication. The inhuman moans grew louder, almost sounding like grumbling voices, nearly drowning out the rumbling thunder. Zane joined him just in time to see her throw off the cloak, raising her arms in the air.

She danced, her movements beautiful and mesmerizing to the watching men. Her voice rose above the sounds of the storm and trees, yet was still somehow soft and ethereal. She swayed to an unheard beat, skipping around and through the trees, her fingers dragging along their trunks. She serenaded the trees with words the men could not understand, an unearthly song flowing from her throat.

Slowly the trees calmed, their motions subsiding into no more than one would expect during a raging thunderstorm. Their sounds faded away to just the wind whistling through the branches and the rustling of the leaves. She continued to sing and dance a few moments more before stopping and turning towards the house. She took a step and then collapsed into a heap on the muddy ground.

Sorin surged towards the door. Zane held him back.

“What are you doing? We have to help her.” Sorin raged.

“She said not to go outside.” Zane reminded him.

“We can’t leave her out there.”

“What if going out harms her more?”

Sorin yanked free of the other man and returned to the window, watching the woman still laying on the ground. Minutes passed and she did not move.

“I’m going out there.” Sorin declared. “I will not leave her to die.”

Zane recognized the look of determination on his face and knew it was futile to argue. He watched as Sorin threw open the door and ran out, scooping the still figure into his strong arms and running back into the house. The trees mumbled a moment, branches thrashing, but then subsided as the door closed.

She was limp in his arms, head lolling against his broad shoulder, completely drenched and muddy. Zane pulled a blanket from the bed, wrapping it around both them as Sorin sank to the floor in front of the fire. Zane found a basin of water and a cloth and brought them over, cleaning the mud from her face and hair. As he worked, he pushed her hair back, revealing a pointed ear.

“She’s fae.” He exclaimed.

“Of course she is. She could not have done what she did if she was not.” Sorin replied as he shifted her to be more comfortable in his arms.

Much to his relief, she began coming to, opening her eyes and looking around groggily. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I am, or at least I will be.” She tried to move and failed. “That took more energy than I anticipated.”

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Zane asked.

“I just need time to recover.” She lifted her hand an inch or two before letting it fall. “A few days should do it.”

“Surely there is something we can do to help. You can barely move.” Sorin insisted.

“Just put me on the bed. I will be fine.”

“Is there someone we can fetch to care for you?”

“No. I will manage.”

“There must be something we can do.”

Lyra sighed, reluctance obvious on her face. “There is a way. But no, I cannot ask it of you.”

“What is it?”

“It is too much to ask.”

“Please, let us help you.” he persisted.

“You could give me energy.”

“How?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of Fae orgies.” 

Zane raised an eyebrow but Sorin replied, unperturbed, “Yes.”

“While that is not as common a thing among my people as humans would think, it is true that we are sexual beings, much more so than humans. Under the right circumstances we can gain energy from sexual activities,” she explained.

“I assume these are the right circumstances.”

“They are.”

“I cannot speak for Zane, but I will help you,” Sorin vowed.

“As will I.” Zane declared immediately.

“Very well.” She closed her eyes, exhausted by the conversation.

Sorin looked up at Zane. The two seemed to communicate silently before Zane helped Sorin to stand, Lyra still in his arms. He carried her to the bed, laying her down carefully. Together they started removing her rain-soaked clothing. She watched through barely open eyes, still unable to move enough to help in any way. Once she was nude, Zane sucked in a breath as his eyes took in her form. Her flawless alabaster skin seemed to glow in the candlelight. Sorin did not visibly react but that did not mean he was unaffected.

The two men stripped off their own clothing, joining her on the bed, Zane’s tall, lean body on her left, Sorin’s slightly shorter, stocky body to her right. They were both hesitant to continue. Zane’s hand hovered over her.

“You may touch me, Zane.” Lyra’s voice was barely audible.

His hand lowered slowly, coming to rest gently against her flat stomach. Tentatively he moved his hand to cup her breast. On her other side, Sorin laid his hand on her cheek, bending to brush his lips against hers. Her lips parted and he took the invitation, deepening the kiss. Zane’s thumb grazed her nipple and she gave the tiniest of gasps into Sorin’s kiss. Sorin pulled away, motioning for Zane to take his place while he moved to her shoulder and neck, kissing and licking her skin.

Zane kissed her, his thumb still moving over her nipple. She moaned softly when Sorin moved on to her breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple. His hand skimmed over her body, coming to rest on her hip. His lips followed the path his hand had taken, tongue gliding over her silken skin. She lifted her hand, resting it on Sorin’s muscular back until he moved between her legs, spreading them apart.

Zane had moved from her lips to her neck and was now making his way to her breasts. Sorin buried his face between her thighs, exploring her with his tongue and fingers. She moaned, feeling energy returning to her with every surge of pleasure the men gave her. Soon her orgasm washed over her.

Sorin pulled away, looking up at her. “Do you need more?”

“Yes, please.” No longer on the verge of losing consciousness, Lyra could now start to actually enjoy the attentions of the men.

Sorin rose, getting into position as Zane returned to her lips, kissing her hungrily. Sorin slid his cock into her waiting body. He groaned as she engulfed him, she echoed the sound as he filled her. Zane moved to the side, content to just watch for the moment, She reached for Sorin, kissing him greedily as she matched his movements. Her small sighs and moans and the way she nuzzled into his neck as he slid in and out of her only increased his own desire. He moved faster and harder, driving her to cry out in ecstasy, his own pleasure following a minute later. He rested on top of her for a few moments as they both caught their breath. He kissed her, sweet and gentle before moving to the side.

Zane drew closer. “Are you better now?”

“Yes. Not to full strength yet.”

“Would you like more? I want to help.”

In response, she reached up to caress his cheek, “Kiss me, please.”

He did and was surprised by the wild passion in her return kiss. He moved between her legs, sliding easily inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, reaching to pull him down on top of her. He thrust slowly as her hands caressed his back, her breath hot on his neck. Her hips moved to match him as she urged him faster. He was powerless to resist, the feel of her surrounding him was intoxicating and he drove into her hard and fast. Her wordless cry of pleasure rang out and his groan followed. He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily. He rolled off of her, falling to his back on the bed beside her.

She sat up, looking at both men with gratitude in her eyes. “Thank you so much for this. While I would have recovered without your help, it would have been a long and miserable time. I am very grateful. A good night of sleep will bring us all back to normal.”

She rose and cleaned herself, the men joining her before she led them both back to the bed. She snuggled between them and soon all three were asleep.

In the morning, after a delicious breakfast, the men prepared to leave.

“You gave so generously of yourselves last night, with no thought of reward. In return, I will gift you each a fae blessing.” Lyra told them.

“There is no need. We only did what any decent man would do.” Sorin protested. Zane agreed.

“Quite the contrary, not many men, decent or otherwise, would have helped me as you did.” She took a hand from each man in each of hers. “I give you luck and success in all that you do,” she blessed them.

“Thank you, Lyra,” Sorin said. Zane nodded his agreement. A fae blessing was a rare thing and something to be treasured.

“You are very welcome. If ever you pass this way again, my home will always be open to you.” She kissed both men and then sent them on their way, watching as they rode away.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
